


Mary Margaret Does Not Play Chess

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queening, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets Mary Margaret to grip the bar of the headboard (does it count as a headboard if there is no board????).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Margaret Does Not Play Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: queening  
> I suck at titles. And am also terrible at sex moaned words(?). Sorry about that.

Mary Margaret clutched on to the bar above her bed, eyes squeezed shut at the amazing feeling Emma’s lips were currently gifting to her. She was barely conscious of the almost violent rolling of her hips in time with Emma’s tongue strokes. If Emma weren’t as strong as she was, with hands keeping Mary Margaret in place, the schoolteacher was sure she might break the Sheriff’s nose.

But enough of those thoughts.

‘Oh, _Emma….! YES!_ ’

Even after Emma had felt Mary Margaret’s thighs relax from around her head, she didn’t let go. She didn’t want to. It was so warm, and the scent so enticing, she just had to take another leisurely lick. Mary Margaret moaned in appreciation and tilted her hips towards Emma again.

Mary Margaret reached down and stroked Emma’s face, absorbing the love directed at her in Emma’s eyes. And Emma, seeing the reciprocation of adoration, turned her head, but kept her gaze locked as she kissed Mary Margaret’s inner thigh.


End file.
